The Rumored Tonfa
by p0l-anka
Summary: The day when Hibari Kyouya decided to investigate if angels were really true. ONESHOT.1827.


ONE SHOT. ENTITLED _'THE RUMORED TONFA'_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Lead me not into temptation. I can find the way myself."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own anything, or else there will be mountains of 1827 scenes XD

**Warning:** A few sprinkle of 1827. _Curiosity killed the cat._

**A/N:**Just a short 1827. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaah!" A small brunette screamed as he clutched his chest for air, just stopping from all the running. He crouched down the ground, greedily gasping for air. Feeling of relief coursed on his vein as he realized that he was not late on his first day.<p>

He shuddered, at least he was safe for today. He didn't even had a sleep last night as he was hearing nonstop rumors about a certain scary prefect who has a habit of beating down late students with a pair of tonfas. With no exception.

He looked around, trying to see if there really was a student with a tonfa. However, he saw no one that would fit a description of a scary delinquent who wields a pair of tonfas. He tilted his head, maybe his neighbor were just trying to scare him? All he can see was a horde of students piling up the school grounds, and a handsome black haired man on the front gate. He snorted, so it really was just rumors.

He stood up, before hurrying to his homeroom.

* * *

><p>The cold, steel grey eyes of the disciplinary chairman followed the running form of a certain herbivore. He was a new face, and yet… He shook his head. <em>What was that?<em> An illusion?

No. There is no way that a certain creature of that kind would dare step into his school. However, he saw it with his two eyes. He needs a good clarification.

He took out his cellular phone, pressing the number one button of his speed dial. It rang once, "Tetsu, I want you to fetch a certain herbivore. Bring him to my office." He instructed on his vice chairman before cutting the call off.

He scowled down, losing interest on his guarding duty. He started to walked back to his office, commanding some low underling to take his position of guarding the school gates of late comers on his way back. "Sawada Tsunayoshi huh." He mumbled under his breath, remembering the name on the herbivore's nametag.

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the homeroom door halted the teaching of the teacher. The teacher clicked his tongue with the interruption, "What?" He asked, tone thick with irritation.<p>

The door opened up, revealing a tall man in a regent hair style. "Sorry for the interruption." He said in an apologetic voice, completely oblivious at the sudden fear on the teacher's face. Murmurs started to erupt in the class, some of the students whispered with one another, confused at the frightened look their teacher were exhibiting. "Is Sawada-san here?" The regent-haired man asked the homeroom teacher.

"Y-yes." The teacher stuttered, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, come here. Quick!" The teacher called out, feeling of pity for the freshman stirred-up inside his chest. He was the boy's homeroom teacher, and yet he could not do anything to protect the boy. He does not want to be bitten to death.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The brunette bowed down politely on the regent-haired man.

"The disciplinary chairman wants you to his office now. Please come with me." The regent-haired man opened the door, inviting the brunette outside the room. "Please excuse him." He bowed down on the boy's homeroom teacher, before following outside to lead the brunette.

* * *

><p>A small knocked brought the chairman to stopped from his paper works, "Come in." He ordered out.<p>

The door slowly creaked out, revealing a certain herbivore. "G-good morning. I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. What can I do for you?" The herbivore bowed down, politely introducing himself. He did not know that the man he saw earlier on the front gate was the chairman himself. He slapped himself mentally, cursing his stammering. He looked up again, suddenly becoming confused. He was a freshman, and he was even not late. So why was he being summoned to the disciplinary room?

He gulped down a mouthful of air, suddenly becoming more nervous when he noticed that the disciplinary chairman was scrutinizing him with cold gaze.

"Strip." The chairman stood up from his office chair, walking around the table just to sit on its front.

"E-eh?" The brunette was confused. Did he hear him right?

"I abhor repeating myself, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want you to strip." The chairman crossed his arms, feeling irritated at the sluggishness of the herbivore.

"B-but why?" The brunette asked, feeling more scared at the peculiar order of the disciplinary chairman.

"You really confuse me. I just want to know on how angels hide their wings. Now strip, or I'll bite you to death." The chairman said, annoyed at the brunette. His hand was suddenly gripping a pair of tonfas.

The brunette's hazel eyes suddenly grew wide, his gaze frozen on the disciplinary chairman's hand. Is that a tonfa? N-no way… "Hiieee!"

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

What do you THINK?

Please tell me by REVIEWING?

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
